Super Smash School
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: 4 Months of craziness is delivered to you, Via Sonic. 16 weeks it lasts for, but it's not as simple as making it through 80 6-houred days... There is a killer child on the loose, a veteran gone crazy due to no invite, a creepy fangirl that isn't Amy, A Robot with the worst of luck and the EDGY CLUB! Can Sonic actually make it through without dropping out early?
1. Stuff about school

Hi, I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog.

Do you know what I have to go through for four months? School. But not just any school, Smash school.

That's right, 16 weeks of school to train me up and others for the latest Smash bros game, so we are all ready and fully trained... At least that is how Master Hand explained it.

At least there is a reason for veterans to return this time, learning our new custom moves...

Also, wonder how the newcomers will fare here, hope they don't stress out or anything. I also hope that the kid with the axe doesn't go evil on our asses. That would be awful.

And I Almost forgot, we have to share the school with the Pokeball Pokemon and the Assist trophies too for whatever reason.

Speaking of AT's, I can't forget about this edgy club Shadow joined not too long ago.

Oh yea, the teachers are the adult Veterans, I forgot to mention, and I think Snake is slowly going insane because his invite hasn't arrived yet.

Anything else?

Oh yea, one more thing I can remember, Luigi lost his voice because Snake went apeshit one day thinking Luigi stole his invite and burned it, No one thinks the lost voice is permanent though.

That's about all the info I can get before I start school. Hope nothing else Crazy happens during these 16 weeks... Like there being a creepy fangirl for someone or a hidden stash of Mega Mushrooms and Sticky bombs are found and the younger kids run around playing with them or one of the fighters can't seem to stop getting injured in some way...

I hope I didn't jinx myself...


	2. The first day

26th May, 2014

* * *

><p>I enter the school, carrying my bag and sigh as Mega Man enthusiastically runs over to me... And he isn't wearing his helmet. "Hey Sonic! Aren't you glad that you're coming back?" He asked with a shine in his eyes. "Yea, I guess." I reply, not in the mood to talk. "But doesn't this mean you have secured a place in smash?" He questions, or asks... "I have no idea... But I guess... Probably?" I try to answer. I hear the bell and zoom over to my locker and quickly put my bag in it. I zip open the first slot and grab out my timetable, first lesson for me is on special attacks. Hopefully it'll teach us about our new custom specials too.<p>

I run off to class and my ears droop a bit as Mega Man points to the empty desk next to him while looking at me. I question on how he got here before me before sitting down next to him, for it is the only seat left.

And for this class, we have the silent teacher, Luigi, so he writes his speech on this mini whiteboard. 'So, who want's to perform an example of a neutral special?' The mini whiteboard says. Mega Man eagerly raises his hand and Luigi gives a frown. His face gives a look of _'You know what happened last time'_ and Mega Man then slowly lowers his hand, blushing with embarrassment. Everyones eyes then jolt to the side of the room as Toon Link raises his hand. Luigi allows him to come on up and TL fires an arrow into the wall.

Luigi then 'asks' how this was a neutral special. Pit is waving his hand frantically in the back and Palutena, who is sitting next to him, makes his wings glow then she sends him into the ceiling. Everyone then laughs but Luigi doesn't look happy about that. He tries clapping but the class won't stop talking now, so then he grabs out a wooden hammer and slams down on the desk with it and everyone goes quiet. He gives a look at Pit as to say 'Go on with your answer'.

"It's a newtrl specil bcuz... Ugh..." Pit mumbles, then proceeding to lean forward and throw up. Palutena then puts on a face that looks like she is trying to hide her guilt and almost everyone screams and runs out of the room. Luigi then slams his head on the desk several times. Palutena then takes Pit to the sick room.

This is not a good start to school. And not only that, but I'm stuck with this class for the entire day till it ends at 3pm.

After Kirby kindly cleaned up the sick, having to leave his class on items to do so, and failing to round up the entire class, the bell for Lunch goes. I go to my locker and get a chilli dog from my lunchbox that my mother kindly made for me. I then get up to walk away from my locker and I slip on something. It's water, I look around and see Villager leaving a trail of water using his watering can with a smirk on his face.

"SONIC!" A voice yells, It's Mega Man again. He's running up to me, but he takes the path that the water is located, causing him to slide then slip and slam into a wall. I run over to him and help him up, he holds his head as his eyes flicker. "You ok?" I ask, sounding somewhat concerned. "Yea... Head just hurts..." He explains.

Once Lunch ends, it's back to class. Everyone sits down and Luigi then writes up stuff on the big whiteboard, showing some kind of explanation to why Toon Link performed a neutral special. Everyone gets out their books and writes it down. I don't have anything so I raise my hand, Luigi points at me to let me explain. "This girl with magic hair stole my school supplies on the way here, So I can't write anything."

Luigi sighs and hands me about 4 books and a few pens and pencils and I start to write.

Sooner than I know it, it's 3pm and time to go home. Most of the kids run out yelling 'Freedom!' but the others just walk out slowly while talking to each other. I take a short while to pack up my new things in my locker and I'm about to walk home when I see Luigi walk out. He's wearing a green coat and scarf, but no hat. I walk over to him and look at him as to ask whats wrong. He just gives me a blank stare - almost a depressed looking stare - then looks back in front of him. I walk with him for a bit and he doesn't seem to mind my company. We eventually have to part ways to get back to our own houses and I give him a small wave.

Once I get home, I see Shadow, who is trying to paint 'my' door black. He also has a bunch of knives and glue for some reason. I frown then tap him on the shoulder. "What ARE you doing?" I ask, unamused. "I'm trying to make the house more edgy!" He exclaims. I face palm, rub my eyes and sigh. "Look, ever since you joined that Edgy Club lead by Dark Pit, you have been acting weird... This is an example of it. Also, I don't think my Mother would appreciate her nicely patterned door to be poorly painted black..." I explain. "And you're only living here because you burned your own house down. Now clean the paint off before my mother gets the hose and tries to drown you." I finish, opening the door then closing it, I slump down on the couch and turn on the TV.

"SONIC, ARE YOU GONNA DO YOUR HOMEWORK?!" My mother yells and asks from upstairs. "MOM, WE HAVE NO HOMEWORK AT THE SCHOOL I'M GOING TO!" I yell back, I then put my full attention on the TV and think _'This is gonna be a long 16 weeks isn't it?'._


	3. Minor' Events

27th May, 2014. Tuesday. I forgot to write Monday yesterday.

* * *

><p>I arrive at school early and approach my locker. I check what lesson I have today. I cringe. It's Regular attacks, but Mario teaches the class. I can't tell if we are rivals any more thanks to the olympics. I fold the piece of paper back up and put it back in the locker, then my eyes turn to a soft pink, folded sheet of paper. I open it up and it reads: 'Dear the Blue Blur. It's only been a day and I already think you look kinda cute. You also look like the adventuring type, just like my old crush! He he! You'll see me around - Your secret admirer.'<p>

I make a disgusted face, but at least she's keeping her distance, unlike Amy, ugh... Disgusting.

While I wait for the bell to go, I run several laps around the running track. Once it does go, I fail to realised this increased my running stat and I run through the wall and slam into the next one. I'm in the classroom I'm meant to be in at least. "Great-a... Now I have to-a fix the plumbing in-a the wall again." Mario grumbles. I turn to face the hole I made in the wall, and I did break some pipes, since water is squirting out. Mario quickly grabs out clear tubing and tape as a temporary solution to the problem and everyone is slowly seated. I am forced to sit at the front because I have been a 'bad boy.'.

Once Mario decides to show some examples of regular attacks, I am brought up to be a sandbag for whatever reason. I block all the attacks and I get a slight growl response from Mario. Once he is finished, he tells me to sit back down and write everything he is about to write on the board. "Yes Mr. Videogame king..." I respond with lack of enthusiasm, opening up one of the books and writing the words down.

Once the recess bell sounds, I walk out the way I came and do the limbo under the clear tubes. Then I feel someone scratching me behind my ear and my foot starts to thump against the ground. I turn around to see who it is and it's the girl with the magic hair that stole my books! "Hey! How did you know that trick?! Only my mother should know that!" I retaliate to her action, folding my arms. All she does is giggle. "Well, I couldn't resist petting an animal, I do the same to my wolves you know, and they love it!" She answers with a hint of teasing. "Ok then. I'm just gonna go eat my lunch, bye..." I reply, running, forgetting that I still have a high speed stat and I slam into a tree, collapsing and gaining a headache. Due to this, now I can't focus.

I hear the bell go, I go to class, write stuff down I think, do some stuff in lunch, go back to class, wonder why my headache has lasted so long then leave School... I think.

I'm zig-zagging everywhere and someone grabs hold of me. I rub one of my eyes and it's Luigi. He doesn't say anything, but he slowly escorts me home.

* * *

><p>28th May, 2014. Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>After a good long sleep, my speed stat reset and my headache is gone.<p>

I get up and make my way to the kitchen and my mother has gotten some cereal ready for me. But, her purple hair is in it. It's unfortunate, but due to the excessive amount of hair, I have to pour it down the drain, which I do. I then grab a sandwich from the fridge and make my way out of the house.

But once I step out of the house, a wet paintbrush is smacked in my face. I frown when I see shadow trying to paint the door black again. I pick up the paint bucket and dunk the paint all over him, then run off to the backyard to wash my face off to get the paint off, THEN I make my way to school.

Once I get there, I'm apparently an hour early... I guess my mother forwarded the clocks by an hour since she thought I wasn't getting to school fast enough.

"WHAT-A IS IT YOU HAVE TO-A TELL ME BRO?!" I hear Mario's voice yell. He's in one of the offices. I run over to the door and press my ear against it to listen. I hear the sound of rustling paper, which is probably Luigi handing something to Mario.

"Blah Blah Blah.." I hear Mario spit out. But he goes quiet for a while, which sounds like he is actually reading what is on the paper.

"Th... The Throat-a damage is permanent?" I hear Mario murmur. "Oh bro..." He says, with sorrow in his voice. I then hear someone patting the others back, likely meaning Mario pulled Luigi in for a hug.

I run to my locker so I don't look suspicious. "He can't speak?!" I mutter to myself out of shock. "But he was always the more talkative one out of the two..." I continue, looking at a picture of Me, Mario, Tails and Luigi.

After an hour of playing my guitar while sitting under a tree, class starts. I'm in Wario's money class or something... I think it has to do with smash currency? But he's only talking about how much Money he made off of Brawl and his own games.

"And what you-a do is shake the bag right? And MONEY flies out!" He chatters on. I look around me and half of the class is falling asleep. The other half ARE asleep. I look behind me to see Mega Man with his head behind his chair and he's snoring. At least he isn't doing it loudly.

"Oh yes, now-a, Grab the coins is a VERY important match type because it makes you collect MONEY!" He starts up again.

The bell soon goes for recess and only about half of the sleeping students wake up to walk out of the room.

After recess, the are still there. Fast asleep. This is worse than the time in Brawl School when Jigglypuff sang over the school message system. We were asleep until the next day. Shaking off bad memories, I think I'm about to doze off myself... Yawn...

Zzz...

HUH!? WHAT!? FIRE?!

I jump out of my seat and run. I slam into the wall and fall on my back. I then smell the air and there is smoke. My vision then becomes clear and I see Luigi with a horn. He holds out his hand. I grab it and he escorts me out.

Mario is working on calming the fire down with Fludd.

"Alright, you have lost access to your Elfire Robin." Says Master hand. "Aww..." Male Robin goes, while the female one is giggling. "You too." Master hand notifies the female one. "Dammit..." She murmurs.

We are all then told to go home.


	4. The Edgy Club

29th May, Thursday

I'm not feeling to well today. The smoke from the fire left a bad impact on me. Whenever I cough, I feel as if smoke comes out of both my mouth and ears. I shake my head trying to get all the non existent smoke out. I then open my Locker, but notice the Robin twins crawling on top of the lockers to get into one of the air vents.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" I ask, scratching my head with confusion. The female one puffs out her chest and makes a puffy face before answering. "We are trying to get our Archfire tomes back." She explains. "Didn't master hand say it was Elfire?" I ask again. The male one speaks up to answer. "Well yes, but we use Archfire and ElWIND, so he must have gotten mixed up... Now please don't tell anyone." He begs. I nod my head. "I'll only tell if you burn down the second lab... I have class with DK in there today." I explain. The Robins cross their hearts as they enter the air vents.

The bell is about to go and I close my locker. I look to the side and jump back! It's the little kid with the axe, Villager. He's just staring at me, as if he is plotting to stuff me or even worse: Turn me into a tailor.

He approaches me and holds out a piece of his shirt. He has a rip in it. Then he holds out a needle... OH NO, HE IS TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A TAILOR! I leg it out of there and get to class.

Once I get in there, DK is pairing people up. He also seems to have Samus with him as a translator.

"Pit, you're with Pac-Man... Palutena, you're with Ness... Bowser Jr. You're with Diddy... And Mega Man, you're with... Sonic..." Samus says, holding out her arm, probably reading translated text.

I take a seat next to Mega Man. He's seated on the chair provided and resting his arm on the lab bench, staring at Samus with a weird look in his eyes. "She's a really nice Lady. She said that she was assigned by Master hand to look after Me and Rob if we have problems. She even escorted me home yesterday..." He randomly spits out, but quietly. "Er, good for you buddy." I awkwardly say as I pat him on the back slowly.

So, after we were taught to set up and get the items ready needed to produce a food item, the bell goes.

One uninteresting Recess later, and it's back in the lab.

"Alright class, we will start to put the ingredients in now." Samus translates, with boredom in her voice.

Everyone is doing ok till someone kicks down the door.

It's Dark Pit.

Leader of the Edgy Club.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY TO FIX THAT DOOR YOUNG MAN!" Samus yells at him. Dark Pit just scoffs. "I don't take orders from a goddess, so why would I take orders from a bounty hunter?" He says, with a tease. "And I just came here to make this place more... How do you put it? Oh yea, Edgy." He taunts. He holds out some sort of paintball gun and blasts everyone with it, including me. And of course it's black paint. "Cya, chumps." He laughs as he exits the room.

But suddenly, Wolf runs in and smacks Palutena to the floor. He howls then T-bags on her. He quickly runs out of the room after Dark Pit.

Samus sighs. "Alright everyone, to the showers and washroom, let's get cleaned up..." She says.

Mega Man gets off the chair but looks sluggish. "I fear the paint may have made a way into some circuits..." He says. Samus overheard him and picks him up. "Let's get you in for a scan then eh?" She says in a happy tone so he isn't worried. She then walks away.

I go into the boys showers, followed by Pit. "UGH! I don't WANT black hair like him!" Pit says in frustration, trying to scrub all the black paint out of his hair.

Once we are all dry, it's back into class, since we missed out on lunch just waiting for clothes to dry.

"Now we add in the rest of the ingredients." Samus says.

I add in the ingredients and Mega Mans runs up to me and sits next to me. "I'm fine! They got the paint out before it could to any damage to my arms!" He says. "Now can I add in the last ingredient to make the banana?" He gives me puppy eyes. I smile and hand him the bag that contains the last ingredient. "Sure, here you go!" I say.

He grabs the bag and pours the entire thing into the jar. "I think that was too much..." I say nervously as the jar starts to shake. "DUCK!" Samus yells.

Everyone ducks to avoid the explosion and SPLAT! Mashed banana is everywhere. On the tables, the walls, the floor and the ceiling. DK goes bananas and starts to lick the walls clean. Samus sighs. "Ok, everyone get out of here. We'll clean this up." She commands. Everyone strolls out of the room.

"Nice hair." Dark Pit teases as Pit walks out of the room. Pit growls and then tackles him to the floor.

All the others start chanting 'Fight' as the beat each other up in a dust cloud fight.

"There you are, Faker." Shadow taunts as I look to the right with an unamused look on my face. "Stop calling me that Shadow, that's so 2002..." I respond, not sounding amused. He just scoffs. "You just WISH you were me."

I smile, then I burst out in laughter. "Why would I want to be you? You're something that someone would come up with to give myself an edgy paint job, you got amnesia, AND you blew up your own house just to join a silly club!" I say, trying not to laugh. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S I-... Oh, that's nice..." He says... Then I notice, it's the same girl that did the same to me a few days ago! She giggles. "Didn't forget about you big blue." She teases, using her hair to go behind me and... Oh yea, that's the spot. My foot thumps like last time.

"Oh, forget to introduce myself last time. My name's Midna." She says, with a cheeky smile. "Well, that should be enough, I'll leave you guys alone now..." She finishes, floating away... Giggling to herself.

Well, that was quite a day. Better go home and get rest as soon as I can.


End file.
